Drifting Soul
Drifting Soul est un thème récurrent de Xenoblade Chronicles 2, entendu à des moments-clés. Ce thème est composé par le duo ACE, avec des paroles écrites par le producteur du jeu Tetsuya Takahashi, et interprétées par Jen Bird. Paroles Anglaises= :Among the mist I see a stretching path, :reaches out so far, beyond what I can see :How far would I be walking 'til I reach the end, :the end of the path that's to be seen? :I would keep thinking and questioning to myself :why do I have to walk this path, oh why? :I can't seem to find the real meaning to this path that I take, :fate to accept, and my goal seems so far away :So tell me why I'm here and what's the reason I am here today :If I recall it was you, you wished that I would stay :No matter how much wind will blow against me I will keep on, oh oh :I will keep moving on, to find the answer too :I'm lost in search for you :I'm tired from the constant carry on shouting that I can't I see away ahead :The words would fill the mist so gently in the air, :and it melts as time just passes by :When I look back there is no trace of my path :I cannot find my way to the past :And it's just too late, time has elapsed :there's only now that goes on here on out, :my eyes see ahead :So tell me why I'm here and what's the reason I am here today :If I recall it was you, you wished that I would stay :No matter how much wind will blow against me I will keep on, oh oh :I will keep moving on, to find the answer too :I'm lost in search for you :When you stop and look ahead and face up to the blue above :The Jacob's ladder will come down and check me up :If I could climb up to the top, would you be waiting at the top? :Will this mean, I search no more? :I'll try and reach for the ladder that's there :Far away the distance I hear the voices :Was this what I've expected I don't even know, oh oh :Is this the real me I've longed for, wish that was the case :I know I'll let go of the ladder that's there :I will start walking from this point on... :I'm not here at all, I don't exist here at all :I gotta search for me :I wish that I find myself soon :I need to find myself, myself |-| Transcription japonaise= Kanji :霧の中 一本の道か はるか彼方へと延びている :どこまで歩けば この道は終点に辿り着くの？ :僕は考える 僕はなぜ歩かなければならないのかを :この果てしなく終わりのない道を そこに運命や意義なんて見いだせやしないのに :僕はどうして こんなとこるにいるの？ :あなたが望んだからここにいるの？ :どんなに強い向かい風が吹こうとも :答えを探して僕はな歩き続けるんだ :あなたを探して僕は彷徨うんだ :歩き疲れしてゃかみ込み もう無理だと叫んでも :言葉は静かに宙を舞い 霧の中へと拡がり溶けていく :振り返ればそこに道はなく もうあの頃へは戻れない :もう遅いんだ 時は過ぎ去って 僕の前には一つの道しか残っていない :僕はどうして こんなとこるにいるの？ :あなたが望んだからここにいるの？ :どんなに強い向かい風が吹こうとも :答えを探して僕はな歩き続けるんだ :あなたを探して僕は彷徨うんだ :ふと立ち止まり 蒼を仰ぎ見れば :ヤコブの梯子が 僕の前に降りてくる :これを登れば あなたの側へと行けるの？ :もう歩かなくてもいいの？ :僕は 梯子に手をかける :遠くから 誰かの声が聞こえてくる :それが僕に望んでいた事なのかと :それが本当の僕なのかと・・・ :わかっているんだ だから僕は― :梯子から手を離してまた歩き始めるんだ :僕はここにいないから ここに存在していないから :僕は見つけないといけないから :そう 僕は見つけるんだ 僕自身を― Romaji :Kiri no chū ippon no michi ka haruka kanata e to nobite iru :Doko made arukeba kono michi wa shūten ni tadori tsuku no? :Boku wa kangaeru boku wa naze arukanakereba naranai no ka wo :Kono hate shinaku owari no nai michi wo soko ni unmei ya igi nante miidaseya shinai no ni :Boku wa dōshite konna tokoru ni iru no? :Anata ga nozondakara koko ni iru no? :Donna ni tsuyoi mukai kaze ga fukōtomo :Kotae wo sagashite boku wa na aruki tsuzukerunda :Anata wo sagashite boku wa samayōnda :Aruki tsukareshita kamikomi mō murida to saken demo :Kotoba wa shizuka ni chū wo mai kiri no naka e to hirogari tokete iku :Furikaereba soko ni michi wa naku mō anogoro he wa modorenai :Mō osoinda toki wa sugisatte boku no mae ni wa hitotsu no michi shika nokotte inai :Boku wa dōshite konna tokoru ni iru no? :Anata ga nozondakara koko ni iru no? :Donna ni tsuyoi mukai kaze ga fukōtomo :Kotae wo sagashite boku wa na aruki tsuzukerunda :Anata wo sagashite boku wa samayōnda :Futotachi domari ao wo aogi mireba :Yakobu no hashigo ga boku no mae ni orite kuru :Kore wo noboreba anata no soba e to ikeru no? :Mō arukanakute moī no? :Boku wa hashigo ni te wo kakeru :Tōku kara dareka no koe ga kikoete kuru :Sore ga boku ni nozonde ita kotona no ka to :Sore ga hontō no boku na no ka to・・・ :Wakatte irunda dakara boku wa― :Hashigo kara te wo hanashite mata aruki hajimerunda :Boku wa koko ni inaikara koko ni sonzai shite inaikara :Boku wa mitsukenaito ikenaikara :Sō boku wa mitsukerunda boku jishin wo― Catégorie:Musique